Story:Siege of Tyra'Uix
This story is by Sethanic. It is about Tyra'Uix City under attack from the Dwarves. Prologue: The Gathering of Clouds The Dwarves and their war machines continued to move along the mud, each footstep making a noticeable squelching sound, or at least it would have done so if the war machines moving had not canceled it out, the engine of the Titan easily removing other minor noises. The city was less than half a kilometer from the Dwarves now. Commander Der'Sal gave the order to move into formation. It was split almost equally. Fives groups of 675 Dwarves with 4 Titans, 15 Colossus', 8 Titan Snakes, each Titan and Colossus' had built in cannons, 5 per Titan, 2 per Colossus', 50 Cannons in total per regiment. There were two more regiments, one far back had the leaders and royal guard for strategic planning and multiple trebuchets, catapults, etc, slightly further up ahead, while the front most group was entirely robotic, meant to act as a means to pretend to be the expected Dwarven army, while luring the Orcs into a false sense of security once destroyed. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Mag'Resd sighed as he saw the oncoming Dwarven force. He had expected bigger things to come off the species so fiercely rumored about. All he could see was 350 horsemen running towards their gate with a battering ram in tow. The Orc Warrior King quickly made an excellent plan (according to him) to take out the horsemen by letting them break down the gate, only to be faced by three ranks of phalanxes to whittle down their numbers while another phalanx group are behind them in case of emergencies. Mag'Resd never had a second thought about his broken gate as he issued out his orders by almost knocking his messenger unconscious with a blow to the head. Chapter 1: Phase 1 The Orcs met the Dwarven invaders as soon as their battering ram did its job as it battered down the gate with such force it flew backwards and crushed a dozen orcs. The Dwarves ran right into the Orcs flawed trap as their flimsy spears bounced off the horses' bronze aluminum hide. The Orcs, caught by surprise, were quickly overrun by the threat, the true nature of them revealed. The backup phalanx only felled half a dozen automatons before trying to flee and getting run down with lances. The Dwarves went on with their metallic horses under them, bringing the battering ram Fifteen Dwarves to every 60 Orcs. Not bad, Der'sal thought as his spies handed the information back. The dwarvern automatons were being unusual this way. They normally weren't so successful. Dersal ''pondered it and at last gave the command the Dwarves were waiting for. "Tear it down". The Dwarves set to work and soon everyone was in position while the Orcs were drawn by the invader force. The gate was too small for the force to fit through quickly, so the eight Titans got into position at last and made more gaps. It would then hold up the rest of the wall, duck under into the city and let it drop, causing the Orcs countless Royals worth of collateral damage. Chapter 2: Phase 2 The Dwarven armies marched inwards and recovered the broken bits of automaton. Seven groups, one kamikaze, five on the front lines and one at the back. One of the Groups followed the Automatons, trying to recovered their parts and look at the damage they caused. Holes were found in buildings and families butchered. 'Sir,' one Dwarves collecting the parts said. 'That was the three hundredth corpse. They could not have gone much farther.' The Officer nodded. 'Send a scouting force ahead! I want to know what they did!' 'Aye!' he responded. 'How many?' 'Just twenty! I don't want out numbers thinned before we even make it to battle!' The Dwarf headed off and twenty dwarves went on ahead on their mechanical horses. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Orcs entered a defensive formation on the next wall. They had no idea what had happened, but an entire 1/3 of the walls had fallen dark. Nobody had any idea what was happening. Even the Orcs were scared of this. Those walls took years to build, even with the Orc manpower. "Dwarves sighted!" an orc scout reported a a commander. The Commander nodded and told him to pass it on to the Warrior King. The scout ran off and the Orc gasped as two gigantic towering automatons walked towards them. They were the size of a titan, though they looked nothing alike. They stopped about fifty meters from the wall. The Orcs, now seeing what broke the wall, gathered their courage as they realised they weren't fighting some sort of Tyros Avatar. "Fire the cannons!" the commander yelled as stolen Drow Clockwork Cannons unloaded into the Dwarven Titans. Of the twenty three cannons, only twelve shots hit. The first three struck a titan in the shoulder, overall doing no major damage. The next five shots hit off the chest, making a large hole, slowing the movements. It was then hit by another cannon, severing an arm. The other four cannon balls bounced off the other Titan's armour, with no notable damage. The Titans retorted. Their cannons rolled out from their bodies. Twenty on one, thirteen on another. The cannons fired and sections of the wall blew off, their orcs with it. In the wake of that the walls were crumbling, though it would not collapse. The Titans fired off another round. Once the smoke had cleared, it was obvious the wall, which now looked more like Swiss Cheese than a wall, could not stand another round. The Titans moved closer and literally walked through the wall. The Orcs never stood a chance as the ground below them caved inwards and a Titan stopped holding it up. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The last handful of the dwarven automatons continued on. The still had their battering ram/cannon, but it was slowing down. A battalion of Orcs were incoming. They analysed the odds and were heavily outnumbered, but not outclassed. When the last automaton was left among the three hundred corpses, it decided to take out as many as possible before self-destructing, but at that moment twenty dwarves arrived. Their muskets boomed over every other sound. The dwarves were heavily outnumbered, yet still they covered each other with musket fire. The Orcs were gaining, despite a fifth of their war band being slaughtered. Many dwarves were running low on ammunition. The automaton activated the battering ram. It rammed the Orcs first, before it opened up and launched cannon balls from within. With each shot there was another dozen dead orcs. Fifteen shots later it was just a battering ram, yet the Orcs were coming onward. The Dwarves fought until the end of their ammunition supplies, as now they had no way to keep back the Orcs. If these Orcs made it to the battlefield, it could severe the army in half by cutting off communication. There were 4/5 of the army lying on the ground, unmoving. Over 1200 corpses by the end of it. In the distance, the last seven dwarves retreated on auto-horse back. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Activate Phase 3". Chapter 3: Phase 3 Mag'resd was worried. All three walls surrounding the city next to the mountain had been destroyed by the Titans. No walls of defenses were keeping them out for sure. He had fallen back on to his second last plan. 'Tell the Titans its smashin' time!' he ordered. Within ten minutes, four battalions had assembled, eight titans with them. The Warrior King would be leading the charge. He gave another order to his faster messenger and went to engage the Dwarves. The Orcs and Dwarves marched towards each other. Every step from every type of titan had a rumbling noise which blocked most others. The Dwarves stopped 50m from the Orcs, but they continued on and broke into a run. A Dwarf decapitated the first Orc to arrive and lodged his axe in a second before taking his hammer and slamming it straight into a banisher, causing it to stagger, but it retaliated with steel claws which went straight through him, but a colossus kicked the legs out from under it and stomped on its head. A lucky Orc ran between two halberds allowing him to use his cleaver to remove a left arm and chop another Dwarf in half, only for him to be shot in the temple with a crossbow bolt. A banisher group knocked away the melee dwarves, about two - three per stroke, though one got five. A ''crack was heard and that one dropped face down. This startled the banishers, but they continued to slaughter droves of dwarves, until four more cracks ''were heard. A Titan was tearing apart every colossus he could see. He crushed dwarves underfoot and ripped the power core out from a automaton. His arm was blown off in the resulting explosion from the crystal exploding, causing it to stagger, but some helpful shamans helped it reattach. Mag'resd on his Orcish Wolf hurtled through the dwarves, his steel war hammer crushing any armour. He lifted a squirming dwarf off the ground by his neck and a sudden ''crack. The bullet was firmly wedged in his shoulder. He spotted the shooter and headed towards him only to be hit in the leg twice. The final shot missed, leaving the dwarf vulnerable. He charged forwards, kicking anything in his way. His Orcish Wolf leaped and was moving through the air to land on the - a Colossus grabbed them mid-jump. It inspected them before falling back to deliver the Orc leader to its superiors, though as he left he screeched 'Activate the Device!' And that's when the Titans met. The dwarven titan ducked under a wipe swipe and at lightning fast speed the end of its arm slammed into the Orc's face, staggering it, knocking back other, smaller Orcs. It countered with right uppercut, only to be dodged with the titan leaning backwards. It went forwards and it broke the orcs helmet and face with a few broken bones in a single headbutt. The Titan screamed at the Titan and the Orc charged forwards only for hands to grab him from behind as a second titan threw him over its head. The second titan moved on, but the first didn't. It move forwards and proceed to bombard his armour like they do walls. The Orc Titan was dead within seconds, large holes through his armour and muscle. The Titan stood up and saw another doing the same to another titan, save it was standing up. It was long dead before it hit the ground. They both removed the heads before any Shamans could use their necromancy. An Orc titan tackled it from behind. They went down struggling. Eventually the Orc tore off an arm and kicked the lower half of its right leg off. The orc titan stood up and grinned as his large axe slammed down, decapitating the Dwarvish war machine. Around him others stood valiantly against them as well. Another unlucky Orc had his head punched off, only for that Dwarvern machine to go down as the first Orc yelled and pulled off its hand, resulting in a loud sound, similar to that of large amounts of breaking plastic. A second orc hunched over and reached down, its arm tearing its way though the mechanical foe. Suddenly, three Orc Titans and a different Dwarvern Titan, and of course the one missing its Power Core, evaporated in a huge dark pinkish-purplish explosion, making all of those in sight deaf and temporarily blinded. The last two Orcs, the third having been brought down by colossus, had a last stand against the Dwarves. The first slammed into its chest while the second beat it to its knees with its own arm. Then the first focused his punch and knocked its block off. In the midst of the battle a new enemy had arrived. While it would kill Orcs, it was made to kill dwarves and would kill them first. They will all pay. Chapter 3.5: Brief Overview Dwarves Break Walls 1-3 Armies Clash. Mag'resd is captured. Orcs deploy the Device. 6/8 Orc Titans Down. 2/20 Dwarven Titans Down. Dwarves Winning Decisively in Ranged Combat. Chapter 4: Claiming The Device had a suitable target in sight. It steadied itself in its legs, and fired its cannon. The shot passed through a Dwarf Titan, killing it. If the Device could smile, it would. Altough, five Titans were incoming now that it had gathered their attention. It fired another shot, felling another Titan. It did the same thing again, gaining the attention of si- no, eight Titans. It's protectors, two Orc titans, ran off the face them. The Device managed to kill six before the first reached it. It slammed its fist into the ground, sending it spiraling into the air, throwing off its targeting system. It caught it in one hand and the two free Titans followed close. The Orc Titan spun low and shopped off the other Titans legs, though its arms still worked, making a short mess of the Orcs ability to balance and stand on what was left of his feet. The other Orc was currently watching as he hugged the spot where his left arm was previously. The Orc fell and the Dwarven machine took no time at all to crush his head underfoot. He turned and immidently emptied out two rounds of cannon fire. There was not enough left for even the best Necromancers to fix. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Orcs, their best weapons destroyed, were fight back in a fit of rage. Shamans would raise a hundred from the dead for sacrifices. Colossus would strike down the biggest threats, mainly Shamans and Banishers. Mag'resd would throw a rage tantrum. Musketeers would keep the Orc lines back. Orcs on Orcish Wolves would charge enemy infantry, pull back and charge again from a different angle. Phalanxes would use halberds to keep back the foe. Banishers would clear a path through the Dwarves. Titans wreck havoc upon Orc Lines without a bigger threat. ~'' ~ ~ ~ ~ The Dwarves picked through the remains of the battle for anything of interest, mainly scavenging the twelve dead Titans. A few intact Power Crystals had been found. The battle had been barely more than an hour. '''The Device the Orcs used has been dubbed 'Xenoterra'. It appears to be one of the war machines back in the Dwarven Crisis of 2000. Its mode of working has not quite been figured out, but it should be possible within the next ten years to have armies of these. The mainly problem with duplicating these previously, was the fact we didn't have any. We should be able to create a vault to seal it in.' ~ Frkr, Dwarven Scientist Chapter 5: The Counterattack The Orcs, now all hiding in their fort knew they were doomed. Nothing they could do could save themselves. One Banisher, big enough to be a titan, was thrown in chargedue to his size. He ordered some tactics of 'ye'd go hered and ye'd bois go hered and charged on med command.' Suddenly stomping was fighting was heard outside. He rushed over, looked outside. Every single Orc who saw the sight was shocked. Reinforcements had arrived. 'Alrigh' lads!' the banisher said, shocked. 'Let's go'd! Cornered the Dwarves! Feast'd!' ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Orc Titan grinned as he caved in the head of the Dwarf one. It collapsed and fell forwards. The Orc Titan yelled and threw himself through another, however a cannon ball blew the upper half of his face off. He slumped backwards and behind him another one did the same due to damage from the same cannon ball. The titan was chopped directly vertically. It fell to both sides. The Orc smiled as he dismembered another Titan, leaving its right leg. He picked up another from behind and threw one into another. The explosion of the fusing of the Cores incinerated the Orc, his companions and the dead Dwarven Titans. One Orc Titan to take on two Dwarven ones. The Orc lunged at one Titan, but it side stepped and slammed a heavy fist down on it. The Orc rolled and narrowly dodged the next punch. It put its feet under it and slammed its hammer into the chest of the Titan, killing it. The other titan punched through its left arm and tore it off its shoulder. The Orc screeched and hit the titan with a twack. It stumbled and the Orc removed its head. All the titans were dead. However, the other Orcs weren't faring so well. While the Dwarves were stuck between them, they had on way to escape, eliminating the possiblities of them running away. They were winning over the Orcs. A ball composed of wood and fire struck the center of the Orcs, followed by a few more. The Dwarves backup trebuchets and catapults had arrived and were making short work of the Orcs. The battle was over less than twenty minutes later. Though many had died, the orcs lost well over 14,000 troops, making up for the 1,500 dead Dwarves. Tyra'Uix had been claimed from the Orcs, a major city outside of Rgatikie. See Also *Colossus *Dwarves *Titan *Orc *Xenoterra *Rgatikie Fiction